Ransomes MG tractor
The Ransomes MG tractor or Ransomes Motor Garden Cultivator was built by Ransomes, Sims & Jefferies of Ipswich, England from 1936 till 1965. Several variants and specialist models were built during the 30 year production run. The tractors main feature was the compact size (designed for market gardens & Orchards) and the Roadless Track system used in place of wheels. About 15,000 were built in total.Ransomes, Sims & Jefferies - A history of their products (book), by Brian Bell, ISBN 978-1-903366-15-8 Model range MG 2 - 1936-48 * Serial numbers 101 to 3202 = 3102 MG 2's built.Ransomes, Sims & Jefferies - A history of their products (book), by Brian Bell, Appendix 2 The MG 2 was built from 1936 to 1948, and was fitted with a 600 cc air-cooled 6 hp single cylinder Sturmey Archer 'T' engine and a forward reverse single speed gear box and Roadless Track system (rubber jointed) tracks. the engine was a dry sump design. Drive was by a 4:1 reduction box and a centrifugal clutch. Brakes werr of the band type on the drive shafts. The tractor cost £135 in 1936 with the PTO at £1 10s extra. A number were sold to French vineyards, and around 3,000 MG 2's were built between 1936& 48 when the MG 5 replaced it. Tracks at the Astwood Bank Vintage Gathering in 2008]] MG 5 - 1948-53 * Serial numbers 3501 to 8652 = 5152 MG 5's built The MG 5 was an updated version with a Fuel tank moved to under the seat, and a cowel over the engine. An optional hydraulic linkage was available from R.J. Nevile MG 6 - 1953-60 * Serial numbers 9001 to 13,800 = 4800 MG 6's built The MG 6 was launched at the 1953 Smithfield Show. The new MG 6 was basically the MG 5 with a 3 speed gear box and a choice of an 8 hp Drayton two-stroke engine in place of the Ransomes unit offered from 1956 on. MG 40 - 1960-65 * Serial numbers 13,801 to 15,218 = 1,417 MG 40's built and a rare fibreglass bonnet]] MG ITW Industrial wheeled The ITW was based on the MG 6 model and was fitted with rubber tired wheels for use in factories and places were the tracks would damage the surface. Few examples of this model exist as it was made in very low numbers originally. MG ITC Industrial Crawler (Tracked carrier ) The ITC included a version with a reversed driving position and a dumper body mounted on the rear. A few were used in water works for filter bed maintenance. WR4 & WR 8 (Whitlock built) When Ransomes dropped the MG ITW & MG ITC a few models were built under licence by Whitlock Bros. of Great Yeldham, Essex, England. These were Loaders and Dumper variants. One Crane version is in existence (see small adds in Classic Plant & Machinery Magazine) Do any more survive ? Preservation 2009]] The machines are popular as they are compact and can be used for useful work and at ploughing matches & demonstrations. They are easily transported in a van or on a small trailer with a car. The recording of the examples in preservation is tricky as few have serial number plates that are legible or even surviving. Show catalogue details are often basic so it is hard to record accurately the different examples in preservation (with entries at most shows often failing to display an exhibit number / Info card). Please add any known examples to the list if a serial number is known or a photo is provided with the event and owner info/catalogue no. Known examples * Ransomes MG2 sn 151 of 1936 - at Kettering Rally 2008 - E. Roberts * Ransomes MG2 sn 309 of 1938 ? - Photo & video below * Ransomes MG2 sn 392 of 1938/9? - Owned by David & Wendy Rance of N. Devon. * Ransomes MG2 sn 663 of 1940 - at Astwood Bank Vintage Gathering 2009 (winner of a 1st prize) * Ransomes MG2 sn 897 of 1941 - Owned by Rhys Boni from Jedburgh Scotland. * Ransomes MG2 sn 1427 of 1942 - at Netley Marsh Steam Show 2011 - C. Phillips, Dorset * Ransomes MG5 sn 3219 of 1949 - at Kettering Vintage Rally 2008 - Dan Ryan ? * Ransomes MG5 sn 3975 of 1949 - Owned by John & Jessica Evans. From Oxfordshire 2011 * Ransomes MG5 sn 4318 of 1949 - at Netley Marsh Steam Show 2011 - G. Curtis, Southampton * Ransomes MG5 sn 4411 - Owned by Peter Mcguire of TeAnau New Zealand. * Ransomes MG5 sn 5705 of 1951 - Owned by Rhys Boni from Jedburgh Scotland. * Ransomes MG5 sn 6556 of Year ? Owned by Preben Nissen Denmark (prebenbnissen@gmail.com) * Ransomes MG5 sn 7559 of 1950/1 - Owend by Peder Lofthus from Norway * Ransomes MG5 sn 8462 of 1953 - Owned by Ray Foot, Waitati, New Zealand. (fitted with hydraulic ram) * Ransomes MG6 sn 9676 of 1954 - Owned by Ray Foot, Waitati, New Zealand. (fitted with blade) * Ransomes MG6 sn 11021 - ITC dumper - D Armstrong in Ireland.http://www.classicmachinery.net/forum/viewtopic.php?f=33&t=7055 * Ransomes MG6 sn 11135 - at Much Marcle Steam Rally 2014 * Ransomes MG6 sn 11331 - at Newark clubs display 2009 * Ransomes MG40 sn 14646 - Owned by R. Stephens, ? - (827) at Cumbria Steam Gathering/2009 * Ransomes MG40 sn 15132 - Owned by Murray Hardinge, Victoria Australia. * Ransomes MG40 sn 15218 - Once owned by Glenn Roberts NSW Australia. :Several other have been seen at UK events but have no serial number evident so will just be listed in the relevant events page, unless an owner can be linked to machine. Galley add your photos here File:Ransomes_MG_2_sn_309_-_DSCF1122.jpg|[Ransomes MG2 sn 309 Image:Image needed.png|Replace with your image Image:Image needed.png|Caption here Video thumb|250px|left|Ransomes MG2 sn 309 under restoration Ransomes MG register The Ransomes MG register is currently being maintained by Anthony Brennan - ( Please also contribute your MG tractors details to the MG register by sending details to - ransomesmgregister@gmail.com) See also * Crawler Tractor * Ransomes, Sims & Jefferies - Builder of the MG tractors * Ransomes and Rapier * Roadless - Manufacturer of the flexible tracks * Shows and Meets - List of tractor and other shows were MG tractors are often on display References / sources Various shows for the photos & show guides for misc info on examples exhibited. External Links * http://www.geocities.com/Heartland/Acres/2640/mg.html - Ransomes MG history and old B&W images * Ransomes MG - Personal web site with a MG5 rebuild diary & photos of implements Category:Ransomes Category:Ransomes MG Category:Tractors by model number Category:Tractors of unknown horsepower Category:Tractors built in the United Kingdom